


batboy

by gasIight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOY THATS A LOT OF RELATIONSHIP TAGS. THEYRE ALL FUCKING., Blood, Hiatus, Hook-Up, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Werewolves, extreme thirst for xu minghao with silver hair, potential for foursomes hello, vampy soonyoung and eager goth wonwoo, weird post coital flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasIight/pseuds/gasIight
Summary: he slides his hands up his sides, and wonwoo's kind of ticklish, so he giggles and squirms, then his face floods with red as he realizes he totally just giggled during sex. his embarrassment stops where soonyoung's complete endearment begins. he can almost see the stars in his eyes as he stares down at him, mouth agape."that might have been the cutest laugh i've ever heard. do it again.""shut up and take your clothes off," wonwoo replies, but he's unable to hold back a soft, breathless laugh.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> valentines day gift for my veryvery bestfriend  
> this is my first published svt fic.... theres more i want to do here and more things i want to explore but like .... we'll see.  
> not proofread or edited because uhhh im bad

wonwoo has never been one to hold his liquor well. he knows this, and yet he drinks anyways. he gets trashed and makes bad decisions, and yet he lets his friends drag him out to clubs anyways.

that's how he ended up in his current situation, with a stranger pressed up against him in a dirty bathroom, pressing his lips to his neck, gently nipping at the skin with his teeth. he's worked up from grinding against this guy for an hour, and he wants a name to moan and ask to get out of here since he really doesn't wanna get dick in this nasty place, but his mind feels like molasses. a hand grazes up his shirt and over his stomach, and ah, his mind finally drudges it up from the alcohol-filled depths.

"soonyoung," wonwoo breathes, voice raspy from his dry throat. "take me somewhere?"

soonyoung pulls back and nods, looking dizzy. he untangles himself from wonwoo and takes his hand, and they make their way through the loud, thumping club. well, wonwoo stumbles, and soonyoung floats gracefully through the crowd. in the back of his mind, he thinks he should inform seokmin or someone that he's leaving, but he resolves to just hope they see him on his way out without him making any effort and texting one of them later.

wonwoo doesn't really pay attention to the walk to soonyoung's apartment. he doesn't think it took that long, but he was mostly staring at soonyoung's hand wrapped around his, or his face illuminated by streetlights and the headlights of passing cars. he'll be fucked when he tries to get home in the morning, but right now he's drunk and he doesn't care because he's going home with the prettiest boy he's ever seen.

as soon as they stumble through the door, wonwoo's back is already against it with soonyoung against him again. his knee is sneaking up between wonwoo's thighs, his hands in his hair. "bed," wonwoo mumbles against soonyoung's lips, but his eyes remain closed. "clothes."

soonyoung groans but complies. he leads him to his bedroom, and wonwoo takes a second to look around while soonyoung frantically cleans up his room. the first thing he notices is that there are blackout curtains over the windows, taped down at the sides. weird, but maybe he was on a night shift or something. the room is lit only from a small desk light in the corner. the bedroom is messy and unkempt, but it isn't anything wonwoo isn't used to. his own bedroom constantly looks like a clothes-and-books-specific tornado tore through it, with a clear path between his bed and his computer, and a radius of empty water bottles and snack wrappers around his desk.

finally, soonyoung takes his hand and very gentlemanly leads him to the bed. well, as gentlemanly as one can lead one to bed to fuck them. wonwoo flops happily onto the bed and giggles, looking up at soonyoung. his lip is snared between his teeth, and wonwoo's skin pricks with goosebumps. the bed dips and then soonyoung's on top of him again, sliding his hands up wonwoo's loose t-shirt as he kisses him. wonwoo keens and presses his hips up, hard and impatient. he's too horny to care about foreplay. he gasps sharply as soonyoung's fingers find his nipples, rubbing them into small electric circles. unfair, he thinks, that soonyoung's had his hands all over him and wonwoo's only got to briefly grope his ass through his too-tight jeans.

blindly, wonwoo tries to fumble for soonyoung's belt. he's not even wearing a belt, so that throws him off. he grumbles vaguely, pushing his hips up to grind against soonyoung to get his point across.  
"alright, alright," soonyoung chuckles. when he pulls back, his lips are swollen, and his pupils blown. he slides his hands up his sides, and wonwoo's kind of ticklish, so he giggles and squirms, then his face floods with red as he realizes he totally just giggled during sex. his embarrassment stops where soonyoung's complete endearment begins. he can almost see the stars in his eyes as he stares down at him, mouth agape.

"that might have been the cutest laugh i've ever heard. do it again."

"shut up and take your clothes off," wonwoo replies, but he's unable to hold back a soft, breathless laugh. he pushes his hands up soonyoung's shirt and helps him push it off over his head. soonyoung is more toned than he expected him to be, but soft around the edges. it kind of knocks the breath out of him, how pretty soonyoung is. he's still a little bit drunk, so he doesn't feel as apprehensive as he usually would about feeling someone up. he slides his hands up soonyoung's sides, grazes his thumbs over his nipples, then back down to tug at his jeans. he glances up briefly, and soonyoung is staring at him with the most wrecked expression, and a little bit of something wonwoo can't quite understand. he lets him get him unbuttoned and unzipped, then slips right out of his grasp, down between wonwoo's legs. wonwoo almost groans in exasperation, but then his pants are off and soonyoung is nipping at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, and he groans for a different reason. soonyoung's fingers graze so close to his dick that he can almost feel it, and he whines pitifully. in the back of his mind, he's conscious of how much louder he is in bed when he's had a few to drink.

he hears the click of a bottle, and then soonyoung's fingers are pressing against him while he sucks the tip of his dick into his mouth, and wonwoo sees stars. he sees more than stars. he thinks he sees the fabric of the universe itself, with all the threads twined together to make everything he ever knew. that's how good soonyoung's mouth feels, with him gently pressing a finger into him. he's pretty sure he offends a slew of gods with his profanity before soonyoung's satisfied with stretching him. he's lost his shirt at some point, tossed with the rest of their clothes to the floor. soonyoung sits up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. he fumbles for something off to the side, probably a condom, before settling between wonwoo's legs again. he pushes his knees up, hands on the backs of his thighs, and wonwoo thinks it's so sweet that he makes sure wonwoo's okay before he pushes in. it knocks the wind out of wonwoo completely, and he has to reach up and latch himself to soonyoung's neck.

"you okay?" soonyoung whispers, brushing wonwoo's hair off his sweaty forehead. wonwoo nods when the discomfort has melted away. soonyoung moves his hips slowly, and they both moan in harmony. they start slow, still getting a feel for eachother. wonwoo somehow easily forgot he's only known this guy for a few drunken, sweaty hours. he feels completely comfortable with him, which is uncharacteristic, because he's almost always holding parts of himself back, in every situation. but now, the moans he'd usually be ashamed of are spilling from his lips. call it liquid courage. he thinks he whispers a 'please, fuck me,' but the roar of his blood pumping is deafening. they're both so keyed up, he knows they definitely won't last long.

soonyoung pushes wonwoo's thighs up further, and that lets him hit just the angle. his fingers are tight enough to leave bruises. wonwoo keens, back arching up, up, up into soonyoung, eyes slammed shut as he writhes on the sheets. he slams into that spot harder, again and again, until they're both whimpering messes. wonwoo's fingers leave trails of red down soonyoung's back. soonyoung leans down to kiss him, then trails kisses down his jaw and over his neck. he buries his face there, mouthing at the skin hungrily.

"wonu," soonyoung gasps against his neck and wonwoo feels the threads snap. he curls in on himself when he comes, thighs tensing under soonyoung's touch, back arched off the bed. a string of curses spill from his lips as he rides out his orgasm, and he feels soonyoung bite down hard on his neck as he comes, too, and it's all so, so much. he clings to soonyoung as they come down together, and somewhere in the back of his tired mind, he has the thought that he's making him feel very, very warm, before he falls asleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "this is weird," soonyoung concludes, as if he's not pointing out the painfully obvious, and he stands back and crosses his arms while he looks wonwoo over.
> 
> "yeah?" wonwoo's voice is dripping with sarcasm. "what's the weird part?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey fellas. its been..... 6 months..... (๑′°︿°๑) im sorry... but i'm planning on continuing this a bit more so hey!  
> this chapter is sfw. and hopefully doesn't seem out of place, and all the foreshadowing i put in the previous chapter makes sense now. enjoy ~  
> oh, and this has not been beta'd, so you might see me make some ninja edits to it later on.

wonwoo wakes up extremely groggy. he must be hungover, because he's sore all over, and he's got a throbbing headache. he swipes a hand over his face. his neck gently throbs in pain, probably where soonyoung left that hickey, but his scratchy throat is much more concerning to him. he untangles himself from the blankets; soonyoung must have cleaned him up and tucked him in after he passed the fuck out, because he's not covered in dry cum. the thoughtfulness of that leaves wonwoo a little warm, but he shakes it off and picks his jeans and shirt out of the pile on the floor. careful not to wake the other, wonwoo slinks out of the room and into soonyoung's bathroom to try to splash the sleep off his face.  
  
he catches sight of himself in the mirror, and he looks like he just crawled out of hell, unsurprisingly. he feels like it, too. he smooths his hair down the best he can with his fingers, but it still sticks out in places. it takes him a second to rip his gaze away from the pronounced bags under his eyes to where the hickey should be on his neck. he sucks a sharp gasp through his teeth when his eyes land on it.  
  
there's a very prominent, unmistakable bite mark on his skin, at the junction between his shoulder and his neck. it was worse than a mere hickey. twin holes mar his skin. well, they're not gaping wounds, and they're closed over like there's been time to heal. there's no blood, though it looks like there should be. it somehow doesn't look very fresh, despite obviously having just happened last night. it's starting to bruise, currently an angry red like a hickey would be, but with bite marks. it looks fresh out of one of those old, black and white horror movies his film major friends always made him watch, that he pretended to hate but was actually kind of interested in. tentatively, he prods it, and sucks in a small breath in pain. yep, that's real. he just stares at himself in the mirror for a while, trying to wake up. it doesn't work, so he wanders out into soonyoung's apartment. the window in his living room is also completely covered, like his bedroom. no sunlight. this is feeling more and more like a badly written teen novel to wonwoo.  
  
wonwoo fishes his phone out of his pocket. he's surprised to find that it's almost 5 pm, meaning he slept for over 12 hours. he doesn't really know what time they came back here from the club, but it couldn't have been later than 2:30 am. he has a thousand texts, all a litany of the same thing. "where are you?" "we didn't hear from you after you left last night, are you okay?" "call me back when you can" "i swear to god wonwoo if you're making me worry this much for nothing i'm going to break your legs"  
  
that last one is from jihoon. he snorts and decides the fastest way to get back to everyone is just to tell jeonghan that he's fine and slept somewhere, and trusts that he'll inform the rest of their friends swiftly, as jeonghan does. he's still just kind of standing in the middle of soonyoung's apartment, but he's kind of desperate for answers now, so he storms back into the bedroom.  
  
wonwoo gets as far as the bed and stops. soonyoung is still asleep, spread out like a starfish over the entire bed now that wonwoo's vacated the space beside him. anxiety clutches his throat, holding him back from being bold and shaking a near-stranger awake to yell at him. (can you still consider someone who has been physically inside you a stranger?) he just stands there, looming over the end of his one night stand's bed, torn between just leaving and chalking the obvious vampiric wound on his neck up as really crazy sex. he's saved-- or doomed-- when soonyoung's eyes crack open and land on him.  
  
"hi," wonwoo croaks, wringing his hands and remembering he never got that glass of water. his throat is still scratchy and weird from sleep.  
  
"good morning," soonyoung replies, sunny despite the complete lack of light in the room, other than from the slowly color-changing lamp in the corner. it shifts from yellow, to green, to blue, illuminating them in each color of the rainbow. somehow, his throat doesn't sound as wrecked as wonwoo's despite them having drank and slept equal amounts. "why are you standing ominously over my bed?"  
  
"why do i have a really, really bad hickey?" wonwoo counters. that didn't come out as smoothly as he had hoped. he stretches his neck pointedly, and motions to the mark.  
  
soonyoung blinks, like he doesn't really understand. he sits up slightly and his fluffy black hair is sticking out all over the place. wonwoo struggles not to find the bedhead endearing.  
  
"hm." is all soonyoung says, swinging his legs over the bed. he stares for a second, then stands and inspects wonwoo's wound. his face is pensive, and he gently touches the wound in the same way that wonwoo did when he was checking to make sure it was real.  
  
"this is weird," soonyoung concludes, as if he's not pointing out the painfully obvious, and he stands back and crosses his arms while he looks wonwoo over.  
  
"yeah?" wonwoo's voice is dripping with sarcasm. "what's the weird part?"  
  
"well, you're not supposed to remember the bite. and, it's supposed to heal completely before you wake up."  
  
wonwoo just blinks. he feels like a thought bubble appears above his head that reads "..." like in a video game. his eyebrows draw together and he searches for any indication on soonyoung's face that he's joking. he's kind of unreadable, though, so he's still confused. wonwoo just kind of laughs bleakly and sits down on the edge of the bed. "no way," he whispers, shaking his head. "so you're like.... a vampire?" he giggles at the word. it's so silly, but the situation reminds him of cheesy monster romance novels and cheap horror films he'd more than definitely indulged in unironically at some point.  
  
soonyoung shrugs, nods. he sits down next to wonwoo and glances at him, a shy smile creeping onto his face. "i haven't really done this very much," he admits sheepishly. he rubs his palms over his thighs. wonwoo wonders if vampires sweat. "the whole, feeding thing. i guess i did it wrong."  
  
wonwoo laughs again. he's not sure why, because it's not funny. the whole situation is frankly too ridiculous for him to process right now. internally, he can't decide if he's amazed, a little freaked out, turned on, or a mix of the three.  
  
"i think you owe me breakfast. y'know, since i've already provided you with a meal."  
  
\--  
  
wonwoo is sitting on soonyoung's kitchen counter while he watches him fumble around for pots and pans and edible food. he finds some pre-expiry eggs in the fridge and settles on making him an omelette, which wonwoo is just fine with. he likes breakfast food at dinner time, and it's currently past 5 pm. he chugs a glass of orange juice, finally making his throat feel less dry, and making him a bit less lightheaded at the same time. his mind is still somehow racing and completely blank at the same time. he has a lot of questions but for some reason can't vocalize them.  
  
"so... vampire."  
  
soonyoung looks up from the eggs he's prodding, nods, and looks back. in the split second he looks away for, it seems to have already started to go wrong, as the flames from the stove flare up and the eggs crackle angrily. wonwoo watches with mild amusement as soonyoung fails at probably the simplest of breakfasts.  
  
"are other things real? like... werewolves?" wonwoo's voice holds perhaps a bit too much anticipation at the thought of hairy wolf men.  
  
soonyoung turns his nose up at that. he scrunches his face in disgust. it's kind of cute, but it also answers wonwoo's question, and an unspoken one. it means they are real, and vampires have a rivalry with them. wonwoo feels a little giddy, with all his middle school fantasies coming to life. he used to be embarrassingly invested in horror novels (and still sometimes is, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all to soonyoung), and finding out it's all got basis in reality makes his brain feel a bit melted.  
  
soonyoung serves him his omelette unceremoniously on a paper plate. he turns his nose up judgementally when wonwoo asks for ketchup to go with it.  
  
"ketchup? i bet you like that with your mac and cheese, too, weirdo."  
  
"you drank my blood. i know it's probably, like, extremely delicious, but you still don't get to judge." wonwoo smiles smugly around his mouthful of omelette. he looks around while he eats, and his attention turns to other things. there are subtle signs of someone else other than soonyoung living here around the apartment; a rather lived in sofa, more pairs of shoes around the door than is reasonable for soonyoung alone to own, and most notably, real food in the fridge.  
  
"where's your roommate?" wonwoo asks, looking around to make sure he hasn't missed them lurking around. he hopes they're not home, because they *did* have loud sex last night, and he *did* wander around half naked a little while ago. he realizes he's spending a lot more time in a stranger's home than he usually does after a one night stand from a bar, but he has to admit, this situation is a little bit more interesting.  
  
"school, i think," soonyoung answers, glancing at the clock above the stove. "yeah, he has class right about now, if today's thursday."  
  
"today's saturday," wonwoo laughs. he raises his eyebrows, incredulous.    
  
"then i have no idea where he is," soonyoung admits through a smile. he leans up against the counter, and somehow even in the fluorescent lighting of his kitchen, wonwoo thinks soonyoung is very, very handsome. it's almost unfair. his ears are lined with a few piercings, most of which are lacking any jewelry to adorn them, but the lowest of all hold just a simple silver stud on each side. his hair is ebony and looks (and feels, wonwoo remembers from the night before) impossibly silky. it was slicked back last night, but he must've had a shower at some point during wonwoo's comatose nap, because it's fluffy and flops in his face now. his skin hasn't lost its color like the stereotypical vampire image wonwoo is accustomed to. he's still tan and rosy-cheeked.  
  
wonwoo is staring. soonyoung is staring back, though. he can't decide if it's weird, so he just self-consciously finishes off his omelette and pushes the plate away.  
  
*  
  
"uh... so... is it weird to ask for your number?" wonwoo's halfway out the door, jacket slung over his arm. he feels grungy and gross. he's still dressed in his clubwear from the night before, making the walk of shame like, 10 hours later than he should've, considering he slept all day instead of leaving this morning. his eyeliner is smudged, and his jeans feel tight and uncomfortable. his black button-up had seen better days and would definitely benefit from a wash. he probably had jewelry on at the beginning of the night, but it's lost to the reaches of soonyoung's apartment for now. his hair... that was another story. it was truly tragic at this point, a greasy and sweaty and flattened to his head in some places but sticking out in others.  
  
"no," soonyoung says, his lips curled in a smile, and then wonwoo has a new contact named "SY" followed by an emoji of a heart with an arrow through it. when he's on the elevator going down, he debates texting it right away. he probably should, so that soonyoung has his number as well. he holds off until he's on the subway back to his apartment, trying to appear at least a little less desperate.  
  
wonwoo 6:37pm: so can you turn into a bat and stuff?  
  
sy <3 6:40pm: no, sorry to disappoint :/  
  
wonwoo 6:41pm: oh sure, batboy.  
  
\--  



	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo has never really enjoyed dancing. not in the nightclub sense, anyways. usually, dancefloors in clubs are filled with drunk, horny people, with no regard to personal space. he just isn't all about it. however, this experience with soonyoung is very, very different. it's how they met, technically, after soonyoung had clumsily asked him to dance and almost spilled his drink on him, and then shown him how elegant and graceful and downright dirty he actually could be when he danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd as usual so i may make ninja edits blah blah  
> thank you to the lovely comments i've received, those are what pushed me to continue writing and even though its been a few days i'm happy to get this next chapter out! also this chapter alone doubles the length of the work. oops. i'd split it up but there never was a very good stopping point anywhere in this, so long ass chapter it is. eat up, kids  
> also i get to add new tags to the work now Teehee

kwon soonyoung is an awful texter.

wonwoo finds this out in the worst way: when he's trying to flirt with him via text.

 

he can't keep a conversation going, he uses smiley faces that wonwoo finds uncool, and most importantly, he seems to only reply when wonwoo's busy. for instance, wonwoo waits by the phone for an hour while bored and needy for attention, then as soon as he finally gives up and starts up a mobile phone game, soonyoung's replies are instantaneous. it's driving wonwoo up the wall. 

 

at the very least, wonwoo has managed to learn a little bit more about soonyoung as a person; he goes to college, at a neighboring school to wonwoo's own. he's majoring in dance education, which isn't something wonwoo even knew was a thing.

'its niche but i have other degrees already so i might as well' soonyoung had said about it. ah, that's right, wonwoo thinks. vampirism. he's kind of got a lot of time on his hands. wonwoo isn't sure of the details of everything yet, but everything else has been pretty much as he expected, so he assumes soonyoung is... like... immortal or something. 

 his roommate is "really cool, not like the cool kid type of personality, but like actually cool, and into art an (sic) stuff" and wonwoo knows next to nothing else about him. he and his boyfriend are apparently in a sort of open relationship arrangement. ("they flirt with everyone. seriously!!") soonyoung doesn't like his roommate's boyfriend for some reason, but wonwoo hasn't met the man yet, so he isn't passing judgement. 'just annoys me,' he'd said via text when they were talking about it one night. 

he also learned that soonyoung frequented the bar they'd met at, much to wonwoo's surprise, because he'd never seen him there before. wonwoo likes to consider himself a regular at that club. the dj knew his name because they kept bumping into eachother.

it sounded cliche. 'do you come here often?'

 they've only seen eachother in person two or three times in the past two weeks since they met, for quick coffee dates on wonwoo's way to class. it's mostly due to conflicting schedules. wonwoo has school all day and either works, games or sleeps all night, and soonyoung doesn't go out during the day at all. wonwoo considers himself a bit of a night owl, but mostly on weekends, and not to the point of complete noctournality like soonyoung. although, wonwoo must admit, he does have a damn good reason. being a vampire seems like a kind of passable excuse to stay in. 

 

it's friday, and wonwoo is bored, and he desperately needs to get out of the house and stretch his legs. seokmin is out... somewhere. wonwoo didn't really ask, he just heard him bumble out of the dorm earlier. he should've had the forethought to ask when he'd be back. sighing, wonwoo stretches in his desk chair, giving a glare to the pile of backlogged notes he still had to study and pulling out his phone. he chews his lip for a second while idly scrolling through his chats before tapping soonyoung's icon.

 

wonwoo 7:59pm: what are you up to tonight? 

sy <3 8:24pm: nm wby

wonwoo 8:26pm: sun's down. wanna get drinks? you can bring your roommate

sy<3 8:30pm: yes absolutely 

wonwoo 8:30pm: 1 hour? meet you there? 

sy<3 8:34pm: k

 

wonwoo sighs. that man is an atrocious texter. 

 

his outfit for tonight consists of very much the same as what he wore last time he went out; black everything, with some silver accents. his earrings, his rings, and the little stud in his nostril are all matching silvers. he debates for a while whether he wants a dainty ring or a simple stud for his nose piercing, but he was wearing the stud on the night he met soonyoung, and he vaguely remembers being complimented on it. 

wonwoo's pants are the same simple, slim-fitting black jeans he wears just about everywhere. truth be told, all his pants are just about the same: black and skinny. their subtle differences were only evident to wonwoo. these ones have rips in the knees and slits through the thighs. his skin (which never sees the light of day) peeks through. 

his shirt is a silky, dark navy button-up, almost black. in fact, wonwoo's probably the only one that would call it navy.  it's so dark and silky, it looks jet black, but under the right light, it shines a little blue. but, to everyone else, it's probably just black. it has transparent, chiffon-like cutouts made from the same dark navy color on the shoulders, which reveal his clavicle. the back panel is completely sheer, in the same fabric as the front sheer panels.  the sleeves are made from the same silk fabric as the front panel, from the collarbone down. it makes wonwoo feel very sleek and expensive. 

 

it is effectively his sexiest clubbing outfit.

 

he's never been one to shy away from a little eyeliner, especially not when he's going out at night. he smudges some black eyeliner over his waterline, tastefully, and runs some gel through his messy hair. he doesn't really have time to do much else to his hair. with disdain, he notices that his naturally brown hair is already growing in at the roots of his dyed black hair. the subtle difference in shade is most likely only noticeable to him, but it irritates him regardless, because he only dyed it about 2 weeks ago. now he has to redo the dye job on his roots, and he sucks at doing it alone. whatever. 

 

wonwoo catches a glance of the time on his lockscreen and whispers a few curse words. 9:20. 

frantically, he orders an uber while he's shoving on his shoes. he thumps down the stairs of his apartment, thankful he only lives on the third floor, because the elevator has been out all summer (and he's heard lots of complaining from those who live on higher levels). he's only mildly sweaty by the time he gets downstairs and waits around outside for the uber, which turns up just as he walks outside. it's a short trip, and wonwoo tips well (as well as he can for a college student) for the driver's promptness. 

 

\--

 

 

the club is more packed than wonwoo expected. he should've taken into consideration that it was friday, and most people's exams were coming up. many must've had the same idea he had to get out of the house and take a break from studying. it was a college town, after all. this bar happened to attract younger, trendier crowds than the rest. he's often gotten compliments on his style in here, from drunk strangers who all cooed over how tall he was or flirtily commented on how tight his jeans were. it's named "silver", though some changes in ownership have created rumors of a few changes. 

 

after a few beats of standing awkwardly in the crowd by the door, he spots soonyoung's shiny black hair and flashy smile sitting in a bar stool. wonwoo pushes his way through the throngs of  drunken clubgoers before finally emerging before him, feeling a bit ruffled by how many people he'd just had to shove through. 

 

"hey," he yells over the music, sliding in next to soonyoung at the bar. it's bumping and loud and miserable in here, and impossible to have conversations without shouting. wonwoo loves it.

"heyyy! wow, you look great," soonyoung leans in for a side-hug while he's shouting. wonwoo is a little bit deaf after that. 

soonyoung finishes off his drink and taps the glass down to the bar. he keeps his arm wound around wonwoo's waist. it's warm and makes wonwoo feel a little fuzzy, and he hasn't even started drinking yet. 

 

"hey, i brought my roommate and his stupid boyfriend," soonyoung says, laughing. he waves them over from a couch nearby. the first thing wonwoo notices is the shorter man's silver hair. it's a color wonwoo's considered, but never gone for. he has always thought it looks really cool. it makes him a little bit jealous, that this stranger looks so good with it. his slightly pointed ears peek out from the short-cropped hairdo, which parts in the middle and just brushes the bottom edge of his dark eyebrows. elegant silver jewelry lines his ears, with wonwoo's favorite being the chain that links a cuff at the tip of his ear to a stud in the second hole of the lobe. he also has trendy cross-shaped earrings. one is just a stud, but the other is on a dainty chain which is just long enough to skim his jawbone.

"minghao," soonyoung introduces the silver-haired boy. they exchange pleasantries, and wonwoo turns his attention to the other man. he's taller, with spiky bleached blond hair, sticking straight up in the front. soonyoung pretends not to notice him, and the air turns awkward. 

minghao elbows soonyoung in the ribs. 

"ow! okay, fine. this is mingyu. he's minghao's boyfriend."

"nice to meet you," wonwoo says, shaking his hand. he's only a little taller than wonwoo, but his hands seem much larger. 

mingyu's bright blonde hair is bold against his tan skin, and his eyes seem bright and sparkling even in the dim, neon light of the nightclub. his hair is short on the sides but long on top, where it's gelled back and up. it gives wonwoo kind of a 'high-school bad boy' vibe. the dye job is fading at the very roots, with more dark hair visible under the tousled blonde. it's honestly not a bad look. wonwoo thinks back to how frustrated he gets at his own patchy roots, and wishes he could pull off the 'i haven't redyed my hair in three weeks and i don't really care' look a little better. 

 

"so," announces mingyu, biting through the awkwardness. "more drinks?" when he speaks, wonwoo notices he has little fanged teeth, and his interest is sparked. he didn't think to ask if all of soonyoung's friends were vampires too. 

\--

two drinks down, he's giggly and the conversation is finally flowing a little easier. wonwoo actually gets along with minghao and mingyu very well. they hit it off immediately; minghao knowing a little about a few books wonwoo has read lately, and mingyu showing a little interest in the video games wonwoo's into at the moment. 

"i haven't played it, but i've seen videos," mingyu admits sheepishly, after he points out wonwoo's phone case featuring a character from the game. wonwoo is impressed he recognizes it, because it's rare that someone does. he didn't peg mingyu for the type of guy to be interested in games.

they manage to find a little booth in the back of the club, further away from the loud dancefloor and dj stand than the bar they were standing around earlier is. they sit coupled at the booth, with soonyoung and wonwoo pressed into one side and minghao and mingyu on the other. the booth is kind of cramped, with a small rectangular table which served to rest their drinks and phones upon and not much else. this is primarily a dance club, after all, so food isn't served. the seats are all crammed together so most of the bar's square footage is devoted to the dj stand and surrounding dancefloor. as such, wonwoo's long legs keep knocking into minghao's under the table. he keeps shooting him sheepish grins whenever he accidentally smacks their knees together. 

being on the same side of the tiny booth as soonyoung, wonwoo is able to get a little bit flirty, for which he's grateful. it's the main reason he came out at all tonight. their hands keep brushing, or their thighs press together for a brief, warm moment. soonyoung has very, very good thighs. the silky fabric of wonwoo's shirt will brush up against the sleeve of soonyoung's black dress shirt, and he'll suddenly be very aware of his presence, right there next to him. maybe it's the drinks, but wonwoo feels tingly. he's been giving him eyes, as often as he can steal glances away. 

wonwoo finds that as heavy the energy between he and his date is, he's getting interesting vibes from the other two as well. soonyoung wasn't lying when he said they flirted with everyone. he doesn't really mind, either; they're both attractive. this is a table of attractive men, which wonwoo is happy with. attractive men which seem interested in him. minghao will lean in on his elbow and pay extra attention to wonwoo while he's talking, or laugh really hard at a joke he makes and touch his arm gently. mingyu is a little more blatant in his stares, both at soonyoung and wonwoo. soonyoung usually returns them with a scoff when he notices. 

soonyoung gets up to get them another round. he's been very attentive about getting them all drinks. mostly himself. wonwoo sips on his nearly-empty vodka cranberry through one of those absurdly small stirrer straws. it's not his favorite, but he's been finding it funny that it's blood red, because... well. it's funny. 

( "i'm like you," wonwoo had giggled, holding up his drink, leaning over to say it near soonyoung's ear. 

soonyoung had a funny look on his face for a second. his face split into it's usual huge smile, and he'd cracked some joke. )

 

"so, will someone tell me why soonyoung has a problem with you?" he turns to mingyu. he's seemed fine to wonwoo thus far, just a little shy, but that's nothing like what has been described to him thus far. soonyoung had made it sound like he was the most annoying guy on the planet, but he'd been polite and charming around wonwoo. he was, admittedly, an easy target for light teasing from the others.

mingyu sighs and flicks his eyes to minghao. they share a look; minghao's lips curving into an amused, smug smile while he sips his drink, and mingyu grinning with what feels like embarrassment. 

"it's... complicated?" he offers, biting down on a laugh. 

wonwoo catches a glance of minghao rolling his eyes, resting his elbow on the table and leaning his head in his hand.

"it's not," hao says in his soft, lilting voice. "soonyoung holds a grudge against werewolves, because he's stereotypical and antiquated." 

wonwoo blinks. that explained a few things, then. he feels the energy around them turn a little bristly, just as soonyoung slides into the booth next to him, with a tray of refills for everyone. he's not yet too drunk and oblivious to read the atmosphere.

 

"what are we talking about?" 

"you didn't tell wonwoo about us?" minghao says, putting on a show of mock indignation. 

"well, he didn't ask!" soonyoung scoffs. "if he wanted to know if you were a vampire, he could've asked."

"are you?" wonwoo pipes up, just to make sure he's got things clear in his head. minghao nods, arms crossed over his chest now as he leans back against the booth. wonwoo nods in return. that makes a little more sense to him. minghao just looks the type somehow; icy cool exterior, quiet and slight, yet having a very strong, inexplicable energy that made one feel a little unnerved in his presence. silently, wonwoo praised himself for not freaking out about all this new information like he did last time. he was getting good at this. he could find out seokmin was a closeted centaur or something and be totally blasé about it. (ok, maybe not that one.) 

"you could act a little less secretive about dating a human, soonyoung. it's not like we couldn't tell as soon as we came into the apartment." 

 

wonwoo feels himself blush almost instantly. the heat crawls up his neck. neither he nor soonyoung has used the word 'dating' to eachother yet. they really haven't done anything that would imply it. maybe, wonwoo thinks, he's been using that word to his friends, and that's why minghao would say it? he's not opposed; it's no secret that his intentions for this.... thing with soonyoung haven't been the friendliest. there have been a few late nights where their texts turned less than innocent. he shakes off the memory before his blush can grow deeper and tunes back into the conversation.

"yeah, well maybe if your boyfriend didn't leave his towels all over the apartment after he showered, i wouldn't complain of the wet dog smell!" 

"he does not smell like dog."

"i don't smell anything," wonwoo pipes up, but minghao and soonyoung are locked into their bickering over mingyu, who just looks resigned. this has clearly happened before. wonwoo feels a twinge of guilt at having started this argument, but mingyu doesn't seem bothered, at least.  wonwoo sighs and decides to take action, shoving soonyoung out of the booth. 

"come on. we're dancing."

wonwoo has never really enjoyed dancing. not in the nightclub sense, anyways. usually, dancefloors in clubs are filled with drunk, horny people, with no regard to personal space. he just isn't all about it. however, this experience with soonyoung is very, very different. it's how they met, technically, after soonyoung had clumsily asked him to dance and almost spilled his drink on him, and then shown him how elegant and graceful and downright dirty he actually could be when he danced. 

they start out in pairs, with soonyoung's hands on wonwoo's hips and a respectable, middle school distance between them. they sway back and forth, and wonwoo kind of likes how easy and slow being with soonyoung is, how he doesn't push boundaries and reads wonwoo's comfort levels appropriately. it's nice. its more than he's ever had from any other guy. mingyu and minghao are less reserved and are pretty much going all out, biting eachother's necks and stuff like freaks. 

wonwoo sidles closer to soonyoung as the song picks up, curling into his warmth. he rests his hands on soonyoung's upper arms,

"sorry if they're too much," soonyoung says. rather, he shouts it, because the volume over here is too much to hear eachother over. 

wonwoo laughs and shakes his head. 

"i'm good with it," he says, and means it. he's fine with the two of them flirting with him; he's been a part of that kind of situation before, and it was fun then. it's fun now. he's also got no problem with loud personalities and bickering. after all, he lives with seokmin, the loudest personality of them all. 

the music changes, the beat gets a little faster. the collective heartbeat of the dancefloor quickens, adrenaline fueling bodies across the floor. wonwoo turns so his back is to soonyoung, but they're still touching. they're completely pressed to eachother, swaying their hips together. 

soonyoung's hands are warm against wonwoo's hips, guiding him. occasionally one will dip down over his upper thigh, or up to tease his sides. his eyes slide shut, just enjoying the moment and the music. he feels very alive, one of the reasons he likes being in clubs like this. he doesn't usually dance, and in this moment he can't really remember why, because this is amazing. maybe it's because it's with soonyoung, and soonyoung has an invigorating energy along with being a great dancer.

\--

dancing is tiring. after a few songs, wonwoo feels like a hot mess, and his eyeliner is probably running from sweat. he takes soonyoung by the hand and stumbles outside with him. as soon as he bursts through the door and into the cool night air, he feels cooler and giggly and lightheaded. they're standing in a throng of people waiting to get in and it smells like cigarettes and stale booze, but he feels like he's alone with soonyoung, oddly enough. 

"i've had a really great night," he sighs to him, sitting against a brick wall and feeling the coolness of it seep into his back. soonyoung stands protectively near him. 

"well, i've had an amazing night."

"oh, well mine's been incredible, so i win."

soonyoung's face splits into a huge smile and he snickers. he slides a little closer, their arms pressing together, the same as earlier when they were sitting. wonwoo feels very peaceful, somehow calm as well as keyed up from the adrenaline that the club atmosphere demands. it's a strange combination, but he doesn't hate it. 

"hey, take me somewhere?" he says, not for the first time. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe he's unsure. he feels quite dreamlike. he feels warm all over, but not in an overwhelming way. he wiggles his fingers and his toes, then brings his sluggish hand up to pinch his arm -- and it stings. nope, must be awake.
> 
> sfw chapter.

wonwoo lies on his back in soonyoung's bed, using him as a pillow. it's dark, as it always is in soonyoung's room, except for the little lamp in the corner that didn't provide more than a soft rainbow glow to the room. they're both still naked, sated and contented from last night (and one early one this morning, before they both fell back asleep again). he feels extremely relaxed, kind of like floating around through one of those desensitization tanks. there's no weight to his body. soonyoung's fingers card slowly, gently through his hair. it's probably sweaty and gross, wonwoo thinks, but doesn't care because soonyoung doesn't seem to. and because it feels good. his fingers softly tug, his nails gently scratch his scalp. he feels perfectly cared for.  
"are you asleep?" soonyoung whispers above him.  
wonwoo has to think about that. maybe he's unsure. he feels quite dreamlike. he feels warm all over, but not in an overwhelming way. he wiggles his fingers and his toes, then brings his sluggish hand up to pinch his arm -- and it stings. nope, must be awake. he's surprised at that, because he's relaxed enough to be asleep. he wouldn't be unhappy to be asleep. if this was a dream, it'd be a good one.  
"no," he whispers back, a long few moments later. he sucks in a breath as he rolls over to look up at soonyoung, his head still resting on his chest. he looks just as blissed out as wonwoo feels. a little more sweaty, with his damp hair pushed away from his forehead haphazardly. he can't recall if he'd done that, or if soonyoung had done it himself. the colorless little bite marks littering soonyoung's collarbone, more indentations of his teeth than anything -- that he remembered doing. he remembered sinking his teeth into his shoulder as he sunk into soonyoung, vividly. he'd be remembering it for years to come.   
he reaches up and pokes the mark. there's no color, where normally there would have been a bruise forming.  
"you don't bleed," he says, more of a statement than a question. in fact, he feels rather keen-eyed for having made the connection. he's getting good at this whole vampire thing, which is kind of crazy to think. it doesn't help with the dreamlike quality this moment has.   
soonyoung takes wonwoo's hand and brings it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his fingertips.   
"nope," he murmurs against his fingers.   
"that's pretty hardcore," wonwoo replies, pressing his fingers to the mark again. no bruise. it looks really odd to him. out of place. like he's defying the laws of physics, which he probably kind of is. the laws of biology, at least. human anatomy.  
"what did you think of my roommates?" soonyoung asks, changing the topic. wonwoo can read his face easily; he looks a little nervous to hear the answer. wonwoo didn't know he was that concerned of what he thought of them; the banter with mingyu must've been just banter, and he and minghao seemed very playful, in an "i hate you, you're my best friend" type of way. they butt heads a lot. it's endearing.  
"i like them," he says, voice lifting up. "think they like me?"   
soonyoung snickers, looking up at the ceiling.   
"yyyyeah." he laughs again. his laugh is usually loud and boisterous, filling a room, but his morning, just-woke-up hushed laugh is immensely cuter to wonwoo.  
"what?" wonwoo says, giggling. soonyoung's laughter is contagious. he doesn't even know what's funny, but the way his nose scrunches up when he smiles makes him too happy to contain it all in his chest.   
"they think you're cute. i ran into drunk mingyu in the hall last night, and he was fawning over you. y'know, i think they like you more than me, and you just met," he laughs. his hand comes back down into wonwoo's hair, petting him again. he purrs, letting his eyes slip shut again as he nuzzles into the touch.   
"well, they're both really..." he pauses, searching for the right word. "friendly?"  
soonyoung snorts. "they're flirting with you. are you okay with that?"   
wonwoo hums. he doesn't really see why he shouldn't be. now *three* attractive, supernatural men were flirting with him. it's pretty much his gay middle school dream. he also finds it sweet that soonyoung is looking out for him, despite how weird and unconventional this all is. he wasn't sure it could get more strange than accidentally fucking a vampire, but then he and his other mythical friends turned out to be polyamorous? he might as well roll with it at this point.  
"very." he bats his eyelashes at him. "are you?"  
soonyoung laughs softly and leans down to press a kiss to the top of wonwoo's head. "very. are you hungry yet?"   
"will you let me make the breakfast this time if i say yes?" wonwoo scrunches his nose in memory of the eggs he'd had last time, which was simultaneously burnt and undercooked.  
"hey, don't insult my cooking! i'm a great cook."  
wonwoo just laughs and sits up, pulling on a random pair of pants he found on the floor, unsure of whether they were his or soonyoung's. it's a little chilly, so he pulls a hoodie off the back of a chair - definitely soonyoung's. it's a little big on him, but it's warm and it smells nice, so he snuggles up in it.  
soonyoung gets out of bed and throws some boxers on, too. he coos over wonwoo in his clothes for a minute, making wonwoo feel very warm and adorable. he shouldn't love being fawned over this much, but it's nice to have someone pay attention to him. even better when it's three people.  
soonyoung pauses, scrunches his nose up, and crosses the room to the door. he wrenches it open quickly, with a loud 'whooshing noise from the air being pushed, and then a thump. wonwoo peeks over to see mingyu lying in a heap on the floor, in the doorway, and can't help but snort in amusement. he must've been leaning against the door.  
"i knew i smelled something," soonyoung says, crossing his arms. he pokes mingyu in the side with his foot.   
"was it the pancakes i made?" mingyu says, muffled by floor. he resurfaces, sitting up with an expectant grin on his face. he looks unscathed, and just as excitable and goofy as usual.   
soonyoung scoffs. "no, i meant your musty dog ass!"  
wonwoo makes his escape to the kitchen at the promise of pancakes, leaving them there to bicker as usual. well, for soonyoung to hurl light insults at mingyu, while mingyu sat on the floor giving him puppy-dog eyes.   
minghao is perched on the countertop, nibbling a strawberry. he reaches behind him to grab a plate out of the cupboard for wonwoo, who's eyeing the pancakes with a rumbling tummy.   
"are they always like that?" wonwoo says, eyeing mingyu and soonyoung, as he picks a pancake from the top of the stack and plops it onto his plate. he drenches it in syrup and whipped cream, with a few chopped strawberries sprinkled on top.   
"pretty much," minghao snorts. wonwoo sits on one of the barstools at the kitchen island - the one not covered in coats and backpacks. a small apartment full of three boys gets pretty messy; wonwoo shared his dorm with only one other, but it was constantly covered in a thin layer of what his mom called "college grime". everything is in just enough disrepair and chaos to be annoying, but not enough to be costly or gross. livable disarray, like a controlled chaos. soonyoung's apartment is much the same. clothes and shoes are strung across every surface from the couches to the floor. there's even a sock hiding behind the tv that he can see from here.   
eventually, when wonwoo's on his second helping of pancakes, soonyoung wanders over. he must be bored of teasing mingyu. he slinks up behind wonwoo and wraps his arms around his middle. his chin rests on his shoulder. he's warm, like a heating blanket, and wonwoo wants to snuggle up in him forever, but these pancakes are calling to him. they are pretty incredible. light and fluffy and sweet, everything that a pancake should be.   
"mingyu, you made breakfast?" wonwoo asks when he sees him come back into the kitchen. he nods, starting to make a plate for himself, piled to the maximum with whipped cream and strawberries.   
"it's really good," wonwoo says, practically drooling over his finished second plate. he's stuffed. "i ate so much you might have to roll me out of here."  
mingyu keens at the praise, smiling big and happy and goofy. he shifts side to side, and blush creeps over his cheeks. wonwoo thinks it's kind of adorable. such a big, beefy guy like mingyu shouldn't be so downright cute. there's something about him that makes him so endearing on top of being incredibly handsome. maybe it's his soft hair, or his slightly fanged canine teeth, or the way his eyes crinkle when he's really smiling. wonwoo's actually surprised he's observed this much about mingyu already, but he is a little hard to tear his eyes away from.   
he pulls his phone out to check the time and groans. it's already past 11, and he has exams to study for. it's that mid-october time of the school year when stuff kicks into serious mode, and professors start handing out assignments and tests left and right.   
"who wants to take my sociology test for me on monday? my teacher is horrible," he whines, leaning his head into his hand. minghao and soonyoung, seemingly bored by school talk, wander away to bicker over video games on the couch.  
"what university do you go to?" mingyu says from beside him. he's shoved some of the mess off the barstool to be able to sit down while he eats his breakfast. well, brunch. wonwoo tells him, and mingyu's eyes light up. he bounces excitedly.   
"me too! hey, maybe we can study together today. i'm kind of pathetic at keeping myself focused."  
wonwoo laughs. "yeah, so am i. i was supposed to be studying last night, and look how that turned out."   
they share a giggle. wonwoo has to laugh at how miserably he failed at getting his homework done. he set out to finish his literature notes and ended up going clubbing and getting laid. it's an impressive failure.  
"what class do you need help with?" wonwoo asks, eyeing mingyu. he wonders what his major is, or if he's undecided like wonwoo. he's dabbled in a few different things and has enough credits at this point to have a head start in whatever the hell he feels like. currently his focus is on literature and writing, but he's likely to change his mind again.   
"english..." mingyu sighs. "i'm only in 103 and i'm already falling behind..."  
"hey, i took that last year. i can probably help. might even be able to find some old notes for you."  
mingyu gets all bouncy and happy again. his cheeks are stuffed full of food, making him look even more like an excitable, adorable small animal.   
"thank you for offering to help," mingyu says sheepishly after gulping his food down. "do you wanna study at your place? these two can get kind of loud..." he jabs his finger in the direction of soonyoung and minghao, who have decided on mario kart and are already jabbing each other in the ribs and fighting over who's gonna win. they get really focused after a little bit of playful competitive banter, and settle down, with soonyoung's legs resting in minghao's lap. wonwoo laughs discretely, as he doesn't want to disturb the scene.   
"yeah, my roommate is usually gone, so we can head to my dorm if you want," wonwoo says to mingyu. "let me just grab my things out of soonyoung's bedroom." he totally did leave all his nice clothes on the floor, crumpled in a heap. his jewelry is on the nightstand. he quickly changes back into his own jeans, but he keeps the hoodie on, because it's kind of amazingly comfortable and it's sure to be a bit chilly outside. the rest he shoves into his bag and makes for the door, where mingyu is waiting.   
"good to go?" he says, holding the door for wonwoo, which is cute and chivalrous.  
"yeah. hey, i'm taking off," he calls to soonyoung, who waves. "i'll text you!"   
wonwoo gets his shoes on and struts out the door, mingyu in tow. the way he follows behind him kind of feels like walking a dog. wonwoo has a little internal giggle fit about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! a month has passed. oops. spooky season is upon us, so i wanna do some spooky shit. no promises on an update schedule, though. you just have to suffer with me. knowing me i'll still be writing a halloween chapter in freakin december. here's hoping i'm soon wrought with inspiration and free time so that doesn't happen.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "last time i exchanged sexual favors for grades i still got a d," mingyu frowns. his eyebrows make a cute shape when they're all knit together like this.  
> "what? no. i was gonna ask you about werewolfy things." wonwoo laughs in surprise, almost dropping the book back onto mingyu's face. the former turns a dark shade of red as he just mutters, "oh. ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!  
> you have no idea the stress i put myself under to get this out on time. you're welcome.  
> unbeta'd so i'll probably make some ninja grammar edits when i catch them  
> NSFW!

 

"i don't get it."

wonwoo looks up to see mingyu pouting, laying on his back on the bed with the book laid over his chest. he's been whining for the entire 30 minutes they've been sitting down to study so far. he didn't know what he was getting himself into when he agreed to take him back to his place to study. wonwoo sighs, gets up from his desk and kneels on the bed next to mingyu. he picks the book up and looks at the page he's stuck on and yeah, it's some shitty, hard-to-understand english grammar. 

"okay, i'll give you some tricks for this," wonwoo starts, and mingyu perks up, "for something in return." mingyu perks down.

"last time i exchanged sexual favors for grades i still got a d," mingyu frowns. his eyebrows make a cute shape when they're all knit together like this.

"what? no. i was gonna ask you about werewolfy things." wonwoo laughs in surprise, almost dropping the book back onto mingyu's face. the former turns a dark shade of red as he just mutters, "oh. ok." 

wonwoo hums for a second while he collects his thoughts, thinking of which questions he has. he's been curious about everything for weeks, since finding out all this mythical bullshit was real. he's learned a lot of vampiric things from soonyoung over time... but he'd yet to talk to mingyu in depth about himself. all he really knew is what he was told- mingyu is a werewolf - and what he's observed. by observation, he's noticed that mingyu is adorably puppy-like in personality. aloof, sometimes timid, other times too bold, and playfully confrontational. he was a cuddler, he often begged, and he ate a LOT. he also had puppy-dog eyes down to a t. the man could get anything he wanted with just a glance - he'd seen even soonyoung submit to it.

but, wonwoo wonders, what else was there that he didn't know about? surely a lot. there has to be a less adorable side to this all. sure, wonwoo thinks soonyoung and minghao's vampire-ness is incredibly hot and aesthetically amazing, but there is also this wicked side to it. it's a fact: soonyoung subsists off of human blood. human pain. he dodged the question when wonwoo asked about it before. 

\--

"do you get hungry?" wonwoo had asked into the phone one night. it was late, but they often laid awake and chatted to eachother. it was easier for soonyoung than wonwoo. he was willing to do whatever was convenient, though. 

"hm," soonyoung paused and hummed. "i guess, kinda? it's like a mixture of being hungry and thirsty. it kinda feels like being... empty?" wonwoo can hear soonyoung shifting around in his room. things clatter around, papers shuffle, a book closes. it was the middle of the night, which was of course when he was most active. "it took me a while to recognize the feeling."

"does it have to be-" wonwoo stopped for a moment, choosing his words. it felt icky to think about, but exciting and tingly. "fresh?"

soonyoung laughed, the kind of soft midnight laugh he only did when he was being quiet for wonwoo's sake. "no. doesn't have to be. i prefer it, but minghao... well, he has his own habits. everyone does." 

wonwoo hummed, unsatisfied. a question lurked that he didn't want to ask, but his morbid curiosity was eating him. his voice was quiet when he spoke, his mouth close to the receiver. "have you ever killed anybody?" his voice was hushed, in case his roommate was still awake. there was a prickliness all over his body, like when a limb falls asleep and the blood takes a second to get moving.

there was a long pause. wonwoo's blood chilled with each drawn out second. soonyoung clicked his tongue. "weren't we just talking about kittens? how did we get to this? wonwoo, seriously, you should get to sleep. it's late." the silence answered his question well enough.

\--

wonwoo shifts on the bed, getting into a more comfortable position, with his legs bent in front of him, his knee barely touching mingyu's side. he wants to be touching him a little bit. warmth almost emanates off him in waves. it's a chill fall day, he might as well... yeah, he's just using that as an excuse to be close to mingyu. 

"so," he says, having not really thought ahead this far. he had questions in mind, but he didn't think about how to pose them without being weird or sounding too excited about it. 

"so," mingyu echoes. he's looking up at wonwoo with an indistinguishable look in his eyes. he just looks sort of peaceful. 

"what parts about being a werewolf are accurate to the myths?"

mingyu hums and gnaws his lip between his pearly, sharp teeth. "some of it, i guess. like the wolf things are obviously there... it's more controllable than they show on tv though." his eyes are turned to the ceiling, and he's playing with the collar of his shirt between his fingers. wonwoo finds it kind of endearing to watch him. he's listening to him talk, of course, but he's also very focused on watching his facial expressions change minutely. 

"i know some people who don't change at all, they'd prefer not to." mingyu gives as much of a shrug as he can while lying down on his back. "me, i do it every few months or so, i never really have any outbursts." he chews his lip a little and flicks his gaze back to wonwoo. they hold it for a second before he looks away again, a blush hinting at his cheeks. "there is sort of a monthly lunar cycle thing... it's more related to having really really strong hormones, though." 

wonwoo nods to show he's listening, making little noises of acknowledgement. all he's really thinking about is how cute mingyu is, though. it's weird, he should feel bad that he's with soonyoung and is having all these thoughts about mingyu, but they talked about it and soonyoung is fine with it. so is minghao. they're encouraging of it, even. he's never been that open with partners before. it feels very homey and safe in this little space they made for themselves, though, and wonwoo is kind of honored to be let into it. he really wants to be a part of them. he also really wants to run his fingers through mingyu's hair, because it looks soft and fluffy. he wants to, so he does it. he reaches out while mingyu is talking and gently pushes his short blonde hair off his forehead, playing with it between his fingertips. it's just as soft as it looked. not silky, since it's been bleached and dyed, but still retaining a fair amount of downy softness. he falls silent and looks up at wonwoo, seemingly with a breath held in his chest.

"keep talking," wonwoo murmurs softly, and pulls himself into mingyu's lap, straddling his waist. 

"what was i even talking about? getting heats? being really aware of people's emotions? i can't remember," mingyu's speech is slowing, becoming quieter, as his brain whirrs and stalls and tries to keep up. his hands hover as if kept away by reversed magnets. wonwoo presses them to his sides, and mingyu's hands are even warmer there. he goes back to gently petting him, as he looks up at him with an amazed expression.

"heats, i think," wonwoo whispers, even if that wasn't what he was talking about, because his interest is immensely peaked.

 

mingyu gulps. "yeah. heats." he shifts slightly under him, moving his legs so they're bent behind wonwoo instead of uncomfortably under himself. his thumbs rub tiny circles over his hips through his shirt. "it's... what it sounds like. every month when the moon starts to be full i just get really animalistic. instincts take over," - his breath hitches as wonwoo's fingers drift down the side of his face - "hormones take control," - wonwoo scratches lightly over his sharp jaw - "i become almost irresistibly horny and hungry," -  down his neck and over his collarbone - "can i?"

"hm?"

"touch you?"

wonwoo nods, a small smile teasing the corners of his mouth. "that's the point," he whispers so low it's almost inaudible. he doesn't want to tease, because he thinks he's incredibly sweet, but it's so easy when he's so naive. he gets why soonyoung's constantly on him, now.

mingyu's warm hands slip under the hem of wonwoo's shirt and up his sides. he's a little ticklish, and this reminds him of when he laughed during his first time with soonyoung... it feels like ages ago. he'd been embarrassed then, but he feels too warm and fuzzy and comfortable now to feel any such thing. his fingers are warm and gentle, and it's more of a halcyon summer sun's kiss of a touch than a tickle. wonwoo is struck with the urge to find out if mingyu tastes as honey sweet as his lips look. he leans down, until their breaths just ghost together, and whispers, "may i kiss you?" 

mingyu answers by closing the gap between them. his grip on his waist becomes just a tad stronger, holding him closer as their mouths move together. he's incredibly tender, moving slowly and benevolently, making sure wonwoo is okay with every move he makes. it makes his heart feel close to bursting.

mingyu lazily sits up, their lips still locked together, and shifts their position backwards so wonwoo hits the pillows. he kisses down his chin and over his neck, past the still-fading scars left by soonyoung, caressing each one. wonwoo's shirt is pushed up over his tummy, which is then laden in smiling kisses. "i'm ticklish, you know," he sighs, and mingyu nods. a few more are pressed to his skin before his hands brush the waistband of his jeans. he quirks an eyebrow up at him, and wonwoo nods back. he feels overly blushy and amorous; this is far from his first casual sexual experience, and surely the same goes for his partner, but mingyu makes wonwoo feel like he's experiencing things for the first time. he didn't feel that way with soonyoung; with him, it was sordid and exciting and far less careful. that's not to say it was bad, just different. 

mingyu mouths over wonwoo's jeans while he slowly unbuttons and unzips them to pull him out. normally wonwoo would shiver as he was exposed to the cold air in his room, but mingyu's presence is sunny enough to keep the air around them warm. or it's just that he's a space heater.  he presses those candied lips to his tip and god, wonwoo might be seeing stars. his tongue and the inside of his mouth are just as fervent as the rest of him. he reaches down to latch onto his champagne hair again, careful not to accidentally pull down and choke him. mingyu's hands carefully but firmly keep wonwoo's hips pressed to the bed while he takes him into his mouth. he makes the filthiest noises, and he doesn't know how long he can last if he keeps doing /that/. wonwoo whines and tugs on his hair, and mingyu slows down, sliding his tongue languidly along the side of his shaft. 

"you okay?" he whispers, after a slurp. wonwoo shivers, through his whole body. he nods and pulls mingyu up to kiss him. as much as he would like for that to continue forever, he very much wants to return the favor. he tugs as much clothing off the both of them as he can with their mouths still attached, and somehow manages to roll them over in the process so he's straddling mingyu again. he gratefully uses the opportunity to let his hands explore him. they rest on his chest, then down over his ribs and to his soft tummy. he's like a space heater, wonwoo thinks with a grin. he'd have to remember that whenever he was cold, he could use mingyu as a blanket. 

his hands drift over his sides (he kind of tests whether he's as ticklish as wonwoo is, but he only gives a soft hum and doesn't burst out in laughter. bummer.) and down over his hips. wonwoo has a brainwave and remembers they're in his bedroom, and he sits up and leans over to fish through the bedside drawer. condom and lube, he's glad he remembered that. he shimmies down the bed so he's level with mingyu's cock, which he hasn't had time to fully appreciate yet. safe to suffice, he's a fan. deciding to test his multitasking skills, wonwoo takes it into his mouth while he flicks open the lube bottle and reaches behind himself - he's been having a lot of sex lately if he's that efficient. flicking his eyes up to mingyu, he smirks at the look of complete wonderment and adoration on his face. it's hard not to giggle at him while his dick is in his mouth, so he looks away, feeling a little flustered. his warm hand cups the side of his face and his thumb runs over his cheekbone, and wonwoo's eyes flutter shut. he hollows his cheeks over his cock, presses his tongue to the underside. behind him, he's still working two fingers into himself relentlessly, impatient. once he can comfortably move them around he pulls them out and wipes them on the bed, a slight pang in his chest about having to wash his sheets later. they probably needed it anyways. he pops off mingyu's dick and strokes him with one hand while he rips a condom open with his teeth. mingyu's still staring at him in complete awe. 

"what, never had someone take a little bit of control before?" wonwoo laughs sarcastically. he spreads the condom down over mingyu's dick and sits up to straddle him again, just as they started.

"didn't expect you to," mingyu smiles sheepishly. "guess i judged you." he grabs wonwoo's hand and brings it to his lips, kissing his knuckles. the other rests on his hip assuredly, balancing him. wonwoo giggles, readying himself. he sinks down slowly, taking his time stretching around him. he squeezes his eyes tight in concentration, gasping when he bottoms out. 

"fuck. okay," he breathes. it's only a small burn that he feels, and pressure. 

"you alright?" mingyu murmurs, rubbing little circles into wonwoo's hip. the concern in his voice is tangible. 

"mhm, just tight," wonwoo sighs. he opens his eyes to watch mingyu staring up at him as he slowly and carefully raises his hips, then presses back down again. they both gasp, already breathless. he sets a gentle pace, one that doesn't make his thighs ache with the effort but still feels insurmountably good to both of them. he still holds mingyu's hand; it's a funny tender little thing that makes his heart beat a step faster. it seems sweet and thoughtful, even though his dick is literally inside him right now, it's giving wonwoo butterflies. he almost feels so giddy he could laugh. mingyu looks the same. he watches as his eyes flick from his face to staring down at his ass bouncing on him. he finds it astonishingly adorable and hot at the same time. he leans down to kiss him again, their bodies pressed together, naked and sweaty. their tongues crash together hungrily. mingyu surprises him by snapping his hips up when wonwoo's start to get tired. he holds him in place, supporting him while he fucks him, and wonwoo's too galvanized and elated to do much more than whine and moan against his lips. if he were able, he'd make some snarky comment about taking control, surely. they're far past words now, just noises and murmurs and gasps for air. he whines particularly longingly when his cock presses just barely against that heavenly spot inside him - he digs his fingers into mingyu's shoulders and swears, rests his head against his chest and keens as he keeps hitting that spot. 

eventually, they reposition, wonwoo on his knees with his head resting against his arms at the top of the bed with mingyu behind him. he presses his cock against wonwoo briefly before taking his hips and pressing in again. wonwoo swears, because this position is a lot better for him, with nearly every thrust slamming against his prostate and giving him full body shudders. he hopes his roommate (and every other person on this floor of the dorm, for that matter) isn't home because he has a feeling in the back of his mind that he's being very vocal. his senses are all dulled except for one. it's all he can focus on. mingyu's fingers pressing into his hips, the pressure of him filling him up, thrusts against his prostate. wonwoo trembles just on the precipice of coming, tensing up and holding his breath, desperate to make the moment last longer. 

"wonwoo," mingyu whispers fervently, and drags his nails lightly down the center of his back, and it's all over for wonwoo then. he comes with a choked, mangled gasp of mingyu's name in return. he hears his name a few more times, and feels mingyu's nails bite his skin, but he's too blissed out to pay attention. he's shaking so hard he can barely keep himself up, his body feeling boneless. he flops down on the bed and sighs contentedly. he nearly falls asleep in the time it takes mingyu to go to the bathroom and come back, feeling very much like a cat curled up in afternoon sun. he wants a nap. 

"i want a nap," he tells mingyu while he's cleaning lube and cum off the both of them. he just hears a chuckle and then he's laying beside him, wrapping his arm around him. now he's an even warmer cat, and mingyu is the sun.

"are you still gonna help me with my studying?" he says after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"huh? oh, fuck. right." 

 

 


End file.
